The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and, more particularly, to waterproof insert type footwear adapted to be inserted within a sneaker or the like.
The sport of jogging has attained phenomenal popularity over the past few years. Participants in the sport of jogging have been known to run outdoors during even the most inclement weather including rain and snow. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for the sneakers worn by joggers to be saturated with water while the jogger is running and for his feet to become cold and wet. Of course, this is undesirable from both a comfort and health standpoint.
Moreover, since a jogger's feet will tend to perspire a great deal, especially over long runs, it is desirable for the footwear worn by the jogger to allow perspiration to be removed therefrom and not accumulate therewithin.
It is known in the prior art to provide a shoe insert constituted of a waterproof material which prevents moisture from entering the inside thereof. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,714 discloses such a shoe insert which is adapted to be worn in lieu of the usual sock which is constructed of an interlining formed of a waterproof material such as an expandable cellular rubber, and inner lining of a perspiration absorbing material, such as flannel and an outer lining formed of suitable cloth or knit material. However, a shoe insert of the type disclosed in this patent would be unsatisfactory for use in jogging and would not overcome the problems discussed above in that the laminated material of which it is constructed is necessarily relatively heavy and inflexible, certainly not having the flexibility required for use in connection with jogging. Moreover, the expanded cellular rubber is provided in sections which are joined together by vulcanizing strips, at least one of which extends about the heel region of the insert. The presence of such a vulcanizing strip would necessarily create a degree of discomfort for the jogger since the strip would exert a pressure against the heel region of the foot as the runner jogs. Such pressure will seriously detract from the jogger's performance especially during long runs. Furthermore, the shoe insert disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,714, is not "breathable". Thus, the presence of the waterproof interlining prevents the passage of water vapor from within the inside thereof. Thus, although a perspiration-absorbing material is provided in the form of the inner lining, once that inner lining becomes saturated with perspiration, further perspiration cannot be absorbed and will be captured within the insert. Of course, this is not tolerable in the case of joggers whose feet will perspire a great deal over long runs.